Countdown to the Shadowhunter Academy!
by TheGirlOfThorns
Summary: A collection of 100-300 word Sizzy drabbles in anticipation for TFSA. Will be uploaded every day! Feel free to leave suggestions of words for me to make drabbles out of :)
1. Facebook- 9 days left

**Hey guys so I know this is quick turnover from Vegas (I updated it for the last time this morning, go check it out!), but I wanted to do something special to count down to TFSA. So Each day starting today, I am going to write a Sizzy drabble (probably about 100-300 words) a day as a countdown! Feel free to leave words for prompts in the reviews, I will take the ones I like best ****J****Also this will be updating twice one day because I wanted to do this for ten days and did not yesterday. Enjoy the countdown!**

_Facebook: _Humor drabble

"And… done." Simon looked at his work proudly and beamed. "Do you like it?" Isabelle squinted at the screen to her new account and shrugged.

"I don't really understand it. It basically is just a dictionary of everything about me. Can other people see it?" Isabelle looked at Simon with an expression of mixed confusion and exasperation. He looked back at her, a small smile playing on his lips, and watched as she crossed her arms and squinted at him. He couldn't help it. He let out a small chuckle. "Not funny, Simon," she said, unamused. "Can you maybe compare this to something I'll understand?"

Simon thought deeply. "A Pokedex?"

"A… what?" Isabelle let out a sigh of exasperation and shrugged her shoulders. "Never mind. So, can other people look at it?"

"Yeah, Izzy, that's kind of the point. See? Click the little relationship link and you can see my page." She did. Her face got a look of awe and wonder playing together.

"That's amazing."

Simon smiled and kissed her nose. "That's me," he said. "Your amazing boyfriend."

Isabelle pushed him and they both fell to the floor, laughing.


	2. Raccoon- 8 days left

**Hello again everyone! Today's story is based on a request by Cynder2013. I hope that you enjoy it! 8 days left until TFSA!**

_Raccoon: _Humor drabble

Simon could not _believe _that he had lost the bet. He couldn't _believe _it. Sitting back in his chair while Isabelle worked, he silently pondered ways that he could escape the consequences of his actions. He could run, he supposed, but that would be too easy for Isabelle, who was trained to chase and hunt anything that she wanted to catch. He fantasized about distracting her with Mundane technology-(man, that would be so easy; his Nintendo DS was practically calling to him in his pocket)- but realized, sighing, tha Izzy's plan was already set in morion. It looked like he was just going to have to shut up and suffer. Resigning himself to his terrible fate, he closed his eyes, remembering that whole situation that had gotten him into this mess.

::P::

It had been two nights ago. They had been on a triple date to the botanic garden with Clary, Jace, Alec, and Magnus when they suddenly had seen a strange sight. One of the special wooden lightpoles that they had put up for the springtime- it had green plastic tulip-shaped lights woven all around it- had an obvious and humongous crack in it. "It looks like it would fall over, if you threw something it," Isabelle had said, completely in passing. She shrugged.

"Nah, " Simon challenged. I don't think so."

"It _totally_ would, Si. Look at it."

"Yeah," Jace agreed with Isabelle, looking for an opportunity to antagonize Simon, "It'd fall over. Now, I want some pie. Who wants to go to the cafeteria and get some pie?" Jace ignored Alec as he grumbled something under his breath.

"No… wait," Simon said, not about to just let the lightpost issue go. "It wouldn't fall over. It's made of wood; it's staked fairly securely into the ground. It wouldn't-"

"Wanna bet?"

Simon shrugged and kicked a rock at the ground with his shoe. "Oh, oh," Magnus chimed in, not giving Simon a chance to reply, "what would the stakes be?"

"Hmmm. We get to give him a makeover?" Magnus grinned from ear to ear.

"YES," he yelled, exactly as Simon yelled, "NO."

"No, wait. I wanna do it this weekend, and you're going out of town with Alec, I thought."

"You do it and send me pictures!" Simon opened his mouth to try to get a word in edgewise, but Isabelle and Magnus were way, way too into this. Behind him, he heard Jace snicker.

"Okay, Si," Isabelle handed him a nunchuck from out of her purse. "Throw this."

"A nunchuck? No fair."

"Fine." Putting the nunchucks back into her purse and fishing around some more, she finally pulled out an egg of Evos lip gloss. "I better not hear any complaining about this. This is me _totally _going soft on you."

Simon looked at the cosmetic product and shrugged. There was no way in hell that this tiny thing of lip gloss was going to collapse this pole. He swung his arm back and threw.

Ten minutes later, all six of them had been thrown out of the park for the destruction of property.

::P::

"You can open your eyes now," Simon heard Isabelle say, dragging him out of his reflective state. He poked one eye open cautiously, then the other. He looked in the mirror and blanched.

"Iz, I look," he struggled to find the word, so he tried again. "I look.,.."

"Marvelous? Spectacular?"

"Like a raccoon." Izzy smiled and kissed him, lightly, on the lips.

"Yeah, well, you're my raccoon."

"Aww, Izzy…"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." She pulled out her phone. "Say cheese. I got show "Magnus my work."


	3. Tightrope- 7 days left

**Hello, another prompt based on a request by Cynder2013. Only a week left, guys! Let's hang in there and hopefully not fangirl to death before the big day ****J**

_Tightrope: _Romance and hurt/comfort drabble- **major spoilers for cohf**

Isabelle thought of dating a lot like she thought of jogging. It was fast, it was light, it was fun, it was a whirlwind, and she could stop as soon as she got bored with no strings attached whatsoever. She could pick up in a different place later, wherever she wanted, with no qualms, no difficulty. It was simple. It was fun.

But with Simon, it was different.

Isabelle thought of dating _Simon _as more like walking on a tightrope, treading with caution because she did not want to fall- no, because she did not want to be dropped by him. Even when things got difficult for her, even when she thought that it would be easier to quit, she could not simply get off, for losing Simon would be like falling. She had never been so enticed, so enraptured by anyone before this scrawny geeky vampire, and the thought scared her.

It was invigorating.

Isabelle remembered the way that Simon would hold her while she cried in the days after Max died, hold her whispering words of comfort in her ear, giving her the time that she needed to grieve even when there was so much else going on. Isabelle remembered the story that he had told her, the strange foreign feel to it. Isabelle remembered just spending time with Simon, going to Taki's with him and laughing; Isabelle remembered one day that she had dragged him shopping, confusing him when he had only wanted to go to Gamestop and she hadn't known what that was. She remembered that he taught her. Isabelle remembered kissing Simon, and while they weren't the best kisses she had ever had in a conventional sense, they were the best kisses that she had ever had in the sense that she had never felt such raw love before, never had such an open heart before. She never loved like she had with Simon.

Simon remembered nothing.

He said that he remembered kissing her. It hurt too much, because she remembered it all and he remembered nothing. He was a liar. Promises of love stuck out to her- _let down your raven hair,_ he had said- and now promises of nothing had taken the place of what had simply faded away.

It was painful.

He asked her to dance, and she was about to say no. But then she remembered. This was her Simon, her Simon. She took his hand, closed her eyes, and, pressed up close to him, it was almost as if she could pretend that he remembered what she had once been to him.

So she deceived herself.

She never knew she could love like this.


	4. XBox- 6 days left

**Today's prompt is based on a suggestion by Sally the Lioness. Only 6 more days!**

_XBox- _Humor drabble

"Isabelle, no-"

"Stop Simon. You're ruining my killing streak."

"Izzy! You just blasted my head off! I'm not the enemy! See? See those guys? THEY'RE the enemy-"

"Quiet, Si, look, I gotta kill that one!"

"Iz! You're too good at this-"

"Do you surrender? Hahaha, I win."

"ISABELLE! You aren't playing _against _me-"

"Shut up! Look, that one's brain-"

"THAT ONE IS ME!"

"All the better~"  
"No! You can't beat them alone-"

"Wow. Touching."

"We're in duo mode! That means twice the hitmen!"

"Aww, are you saying I need you?"

"YES!"

"Haha, look, it's your severed arm!"  
"Isabelle-"

"OH MY GAWD! AND THE OTHER ARM!"

"Isabelle."

"Simon."

"_Isabelle."_

"What? Oh, oh shit. Did I just die?"

"…Haha, Isabelle, look. IT'S _YOUR_ HEAD!"

"Not funny!"  
"No, I beg to differ. It's _very _funny."

"…"

"Have I told you today that I love you?"

"That's _sooo_ random."

"I have a girlfriend who's hot, sweet, fun to hang out with, and can beat me at video games?"

"Ah yes. Well. Next time…"

Isabelle leaned in close enough to kiss Simon, stopping right in front of his mouth to say, quietly,

"I will kick your ass."

"Just kiss me."

She complied.


	5. Glasses- 5 days left

**Hello all! Only five more days until TFSA ****J****This prompt is a product of my own mind- I believe that there is only one more requested prompt that I have not done yet, and so if any of you are interested in requesting prompts, feel free to do so! I will do my best to accommodate as many people as possible. Hope you enjoy!**

_Glasses- _humor &amp; romance drabble

"Oh, crap," Simon said to himself, squinting at the ground and seeing nothing but the blurred colours of the carpet on the floor. Dropping to his knees, he began to search everywhere, when suddenly he heard a crunch. "Oh, _crap._" He moved his hand in the direction of the crunch, and sure enough, there they were: his glasses, split in two. The weight of the disaster weighing upon him, he put half his glasses in his left hand and half in his right, looking at the two blurs he was holding and only aware of the fact that they should have been _one _blur. "…Crap."

Isabelle was sitting on the edge of her bed reading a magazine when her phone rang. "SI," the screen read. Putting aside her magazine and lifting the phone to her ear, she hit answer. "Hey," her voice was high, she realized, like a little girl. She hadn't spoken all day yet, she realized, as she was alone at the Institute- of course her voice sounded funny.

"Isabelle," Simon's voice was frantic on the other end of the line, "My glasses. They're broken, literally, the frames down the middle, and I can't see anything… can you, uh, help me fix them, maybe?" Isabelle sighed, wondering how her boyfriend had not found the obvious solution yet.

"Use duct tape?"

"I can't see well enough to _find _the duct tape. This is why I am calling you. I need help finding it…" Isabelle sighed. Simon could be a real piece of work when he wanted to be.

"Yeah yeah," She folded the corner of the page of the Cosmo she was reading to mark her place. "I'll be right over."

::P::

Simon couldn't do anything as he waited for Isabelle. At first, he tried to play DS to pass the time, but after realizing that there was no way in hell he was ever going to see the screen, he decided to settle simply for staring at the wall. He could hardly contain his excitement when the doorbell rang. _Finally._

Simon supposed that Isabelle looked fantastic when she opened the door: cherry red lips, long ebony hair tied up with a pink bow with black polka dots, a tiny black dress with pink stripes down the sides, her usual heels, but Simon rather just saw a pink and black blob. He cursed his own misfortune.

"Dude," Isabelle said. "What is wrong with you?"

"What?"

"The duct tape is literally-" she walked over the table that was right in front of the door, "-right here. Seriously, I was here for all of _ten seconds_ and I found it." She stretched out a hand. "Gimme your glasses." He complied. Simon watched the blob that was Isabelle's hands work as she put his glasses back together, winding the tape.

"Here, try them." He put them on his face and his breath was taken away, as it was every time that he saw his beautiful girlfriend. The effect that Isabelle had on him was amazing, he thought, and, as an added bonus, her outfit was exactly as he imagined.

She was gorgeous. Then she started to laugh at him.

"Dude, you need new glasses. You're a walking fashion disaster." Simon rolled his eyes at her.

"Yes, yes I need new glasses. I'll work that out. Thanks."

"I'll join you. I'll help you pick out sexy ones."

"Fine."

Isabelle looked down at her heels and started to play with her feet. "Simon?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you really call me over to find the duct tape?"

Simon said nothing.

"Because, um, I'm alone at the Institute too. I'm a little lonely right now, and I was kind of hoping that, uh, you called me over to keep you company." Simon blanched. Isabelle had read his mind. It was kind of a scary thing. Isabelle smiled back. She knew, he realized. She knew that he wanted her company, knew that he just wanted to spend some time with her.

"Fine," he conceded. "Maybe I _did _have some ulterior motive." Isabelle flopped over on Simon's couch.

"Put in that Death Star movie."

"Star Wars?"

"Yeah," she said, "whatever. The Death Star one. With the hot one in all black."

"You think Darth Vader is hot? Ew."

"Just put it in."

Simon smiled, popping in the tape. Sitting on the couch next to her and putting his arm around her, Isabelle smiled.

He had never been happier to see it all.


End file.
